Vending machines are known in the background art, and in many areas may appear ubiquitous. However, since many vending machines require a reliable power source, such as that provided by traditional AC power on the power grid, to provide refrigeration, light, control of electronics, or the like, use of vending machines in all places is limited.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,050, issued to Guard on Apr. 29, 2008, discloses mobile vending. U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,674, issued to Fileman et al. on Jul. 24, 2001, discloses a solar-powered mobile vending apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,852, issued to McCarthy on Feb. 12, 2002, discloses a mobile vending assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,894, issued to Patz et al. on Jul. 23, 2002, discloses a motor vehicle roof with an outside solar generator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501, issued to Glidden et al. on Oct. 19, 1999, discloses a portable solar power system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,203, issued to Luoma on Aug. 6, 1996, discloses a mobile sign with a solar panel. U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,516, issued to Davis et al. on Nov. 11, 2008, discloses an ice cream vending machine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,087, issued to Kolls on Aug. 5, 2003, discloses vending access to the internet, business application software, e-commerce, and e-business in a hotel room. U.S. Pat. No. 7,795,837, issued to Haun et al. on Sep. 14, 2010, discloses a portable solar power supply trailer with security containment area and multiple power interfaces.
Related design patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. D584,223, issued to Cooper on Jan. 6, 2009, discloses the ornamental design for a mobile solar array. U.S. Pat. No. D340,681, issued to Alpiser et al. on Oct. 26, 1993, discloses the ornamental design for a solar powered broadcast trailer. U.S. Pat. No. D261,431, issued to Barton on Oct. 20, 1981, discloses the ornamental design for a vending trailer. U.S. Pat. No. D580,071, issued to Evans et al. on Nov. 4, 2008, discloses the ornamental design for an ice cream kiosk trailer. U.S. Pat. No. D556,091, issued to Racich on Nov. 27, 2007, discloses the ornamental design for an ice-cream cone trailer. U.S. Pat. No. D320,233, issued to Golley et al. on Sep. 24, 1991, discloses a front panel for a vending machine. U.S. Pat. No. D558,825, issued to Masters on Jan. 1, 2008, discloses an envelope shaped as a soda can.
Related published patent applications known in the art include the following: U.S. Published Patent Application 2010/0175736, filed by Reichart et al. and published on Jul. 15, 2010, discloses a method for generating electricity from solar panels for emergency trailer use.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventors are aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventors' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.